Humanity's SHIELD
by D4RKL0RDR3V4N
Summary: Brief snippets of S.H.I.E.L.D. in various fandoms. A series of one-shots connected only by the presence of a version of S.H.I.E.L.D.


**Author's Note: Ok so I'm starting another project. This is going to be a series of one-shots set across multiple fandoms but with one thing connecting them: they will all have a version of S.H.I.E.L.D. added. Should anyone desire to expand upon any of these concepts, let me know so I can read it too. They are just snippets and not a full accounting of what their presence causes. If you have any you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. With that said, let's start with Mass Effect's version. As far as the ship at the end goes, it basically a slightly altered and oversized version of the Prowler from Halo 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I own all of it. Except that thing you recognised. And that recognisable thing. And that thing you don't recognise but also isn't mine.**

 **Location: Citadel Station, Widow Nebula; Year: 2165**

"The actions of Systems Alliance Intelligence cannot be ignored. They entered a restricted STG facility and destroyed decades of research and assassinated numerous agents and scientists," the asari Councillor Tevos chided.

"They weren't Alliance. As I've said, we had no idea the facility existed," Anita Goyle, the ambassador for humanity, contradicted.

"Preposterous. Only Alliance employs only human agents. Shadow Broker would use salarian," Talos, the salarian representative on the Council, pointed out.

"I can't give you any answers other than that we had nothing to do with it. The Alliance has no desire to antagonise the Union, especially not when we have only so recently joined the Citadel," Goyle argued.

"Well if you didn't attack Fierres Base, who did?" Bravus asked, mandibles flexing.

As if on cue, every light in the room shut off. C-Sec scrambled to fix the lights and protect the Councillors. Councillor and ambassador alike ducked as the room darkened. Moments later, the lights flickered back on, revealing a sight that shocked and horrified the Councillors.

Every other person in the large room was sprawled out, a spiderweb of dark blue surrounding what appeared to be bullet holes. Every camera in the room was stationary or crashed to the ground, all inactive. And converging on the bridge on which the human ambassador lay were a dozen figures clad from head to toe in black armour unlike any other. Another dozen stood around the room, carefully observing everything.

One of the armoured figures stepped forward drawing level with Ambassador Goyle's prone form before reaching into a compartment on his utility belt. A flick of his wrist released a small drone, no larger than a golf ball, into the air. It floated up a couple of meters before activating fully, projecting a holographic image around it as the soldier stepped back.

The hologram showed a large desk, the sides of which weren't visible within the hologram. Behind that desk sat a woman, face distorted to hide her identity. Behind her, a large stylised eagle was painted on the wall, encircled by writing.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen."

The distorted voice did nothing to hide the crisp tones with which the woman spoke. Bravus scowled.

"Just who do you think you are? I'll personally see to it you're arrested and executed for this."

The distortion failed to hide the patronising look the woman directed at the turian.

"I am a Level 8 Agent of a top secret interstellar, extra-governmental, para-military intelligence organisation dedicated to protection and advancement of the human race. We are known as the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directorate or S.H.I.E.L.D. if you prefer. In the wake of the Relay 314 Incident, our interests have partially extended to include your survival."

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"We monitor most species and governments in the galaxy and intervene when we have to. There is little that goes on in this galaxy that we are unaware of. That has been the case for quite a while now."

"Impossible. Would've been aware of it," Talos disagreed.

"Unlikely. Our stealth technology is lightyears beyond yours. We could be looking over your shoulder and you wouldn't notice us. We know about your classified projects before you do."

"Don't be ridi-" Bravus began before the Agent interrupted.

"We knew about the _Destiny Ascension_ in 2077."

The non-agents in the room stared at the hologram in shock. The Relay 314 Incident had only occurred in 2157 and the _Ascension_ had only begun construction in 2078, been announced in 2080 and been completed in 2092.

"Like I said, we know everything worth knowing. Including about Project Infection."

The irritation was clear even through the distortion.

"Word of warning, Talos. There are somethings you don't mess around with. The subject of Project Infection is one of them. If we hear of it getting reactivated, we will not be happy."

"What do you want?" Tevos asked, trying to project a calm image.

Even through the distortion, the woman's raised eyebrow was clear.

"Want?"

"You have us practically defenceless. Clearly you want something," Tevos asserted.

"The only thing I want from you is for you to stay out of our way. We've been generous today; no one has died by our hand to arrange this meeting. I make no such guarantees in future. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than talk with you. If you mention our existence publicly, we will have you and your families executed."

The hologram flickered, the woman disappearing to be replaced by a slowly revolving version of the symbol behind her.

"Remember, we will be watching," her voice echoed ominously around the chamber before the drone self-destructed in a flash of light. When their vision cleared, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had vanished.

 **Location: Unknown; Time: Unknown**

Jane Shepard blinked, light burning her eyes. She blinked a few more times, the room around her gradually coming into focus. As her eyes adjusted, she realised that the room was in fact some kind of medical facility. The only person in the room with her was a bland-looking man in a suit sitting on a chair beside the bed. When he noticed her awaken, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Where am I? What happened?" Shepard groaned.

"You're in a medical facility orbiting Sol called The Clinic. As for what happened, that's a bit more complicated. You and your crew were attacked, the _Normandy_ was destroyed and you were declared KIA. That was a year ago. It's now 2184."

Shepard's brain struggled, having only recently started functioning again.

"I was declared KIA?"

"You were. You're suit was damaged, you were venting air and suffocated. We picked you up shortly after your corpse entered the atmosphere. Had we been much later, there would've been far less of you to work with. You've been here for the past year while we rebuilt you. Most medical facilities in the galaxy would've put you straight in the morgue but we have our methods."

Shepard slowly sat up, the suited man reaching forward to help.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Apologies. My name is Phil Coulson, I'm the one overseeing your recovery," the newly identified Coulson informed her.

The door to the room slid open, admitting a man in loose scrubs and a woman in a dark blue catsuit. The man was somewhat shorter than average, with short dirty blonde hair swept back with hair gel. The woman was a direct contrast, standing slightly taller than average with dark brown, almost black, hair in a loose bun at the base of her skull. Coulson nodded to the man in greeting before repeating the gesture to the woman, although Shepard noted that that nod held a degree of deference, as though the woman was his superior.

"Commander, I'm Doctor Kane. I'm your attending physician currently. Can I ask how you're feeling?" the man asked, pulling a tablet from his belt.

"Confused, and a bit of a headache," Shepard admitted.

Kane nodded.

"Perfectly understandable, it is a lot to take in. Do you mind if I run a few tests? Just to make sure everything is in working order."

Shepard nodded, glancing at the other two people in the room, who were stood silently observing from by the door. Coulson gave her a slight smile when he noticed her look while the woman's stern expression didn't change.

The doctor scanned her a couple of times, shone a light in each eye and did various other quick tests she didn't understand using his tablet before hooking it back onto his belt.

"You're good to go. There don't appear to have been any negative side effects but stay off the alcohol for a couple of months. That headache is normal and expected given the procedure but if it gets worse or you still have it in a week, I do recommend seeing a TAHITI-authorised doctor," Kane told the redhead.

Jane nodded at his words before he left. The other occupants stepped forward.

"Commander Shepard, allow me to introduce you to Deputy Director Hill," Coulson said, indicating the woman next to him.

Hill nodded in greeting.

"Up for a little walk, Commander?" the brunette demanded.

Shepard slowly stood up, wincing slightly as her head spun. Coulson stepped out as Hill held out a loose pair of trouser and a tank top out to Shepard to replace the medical gown she was wearing. Shepard followed Hill out a minute later, bare feet coming up against a surprisingly warm metal floor. Coulson stepped up to join them as Hill led the way down the corridor.

"A lot has happened in the past year. As you will remember, when you died there was a lot of work being done to introduce a human Councillor. It was successful and David Anderson, on your recommendation, was named humanity's first Councillor. However, in more serious and pressing news, colonies are disappearing, human colonies. Even with Anderson on the Council, they are doing nothing. To that end, once you've finished recovering we'd like you to put a stop to it."

"I'm not working for terrorists," Shepard snarled.

Hill stopped and raised an eyebrow at Shepard in irritation. Coulson's bland half-smile became somewhat forced.

"I beg your pardon?" Hill questioned, voice ice-cold.

"That's who you are, isn't it? All this pro-human subtext. You work for Cerberus," Shepard stated.

Coulson's half-smile returned but it was Hill's reaction that threw Shepard.

She laughed.

A single sharp bark of laughter erupted from Hill's mouth before she calmed.

"You think we're Cerberus? I can assure we are most assuredly not Cerberus. If Cerberus had our levels of technology their crusade would long be finished. No, we are not Cerberus. The most accurate way to describe us is as a top secret interstellar, extra-governmental, para-military intelligence organisation. We were created to protect humanity against the threats it wasn't ready for. There are things out there you can't even begin to imagine, nor should you want to."

"We're called the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directorate although mostly we're referred to as S.H.I.E.L.D.," Coulson interjected.

"Never heard of it," Shepard stated, still wary.

"That would defeat the purpose of being top secret," Coulson commented.

"Alright, enough hanging around. Come on."

Hill kept walking, back to business. The other two hurried to catch up.

"The point is, colonists are being abducted. We know who by, we understand how and we suspect why. What, I am pained to admit, we are less sure about is where. We know it's the Collector's, they're using some kind of small semi-artificial bug to paralyse their targets and we suspect it's on behalf of the Reapers. We know that they travel beyond the Omega-4 Relay but that doesn't help since we have no way of finding out where it leads."

Coulson took over at this point.

"We'd like you to find them and, potentially, lead an assault on their base. Consider it repayment for resurrecting you," Coulson remarked.

Shepard lost her train of thought as they passed a window. She stopped in shock to stare at the view outside. The two agents stopped as well, looking out the window.

"What?" Hill asked, confused.

"Not everyone has an office view like this. It's impressive when you aren't used to it," Coulson reminded his superior.

"How close are we?" Shepard asked, staring at the giant star outside.

"About 100,000 miles. S.H.I.E.L.D. has the technology to protect us much closer if need be but this was close enough to use the Sun to mask our presence. This is one of twelve stations we have around the Sun," Coulson told the flabbergasted Commander.

"It's fairly common for S.H.I.E.L.D. to use what are usually considered hazards to hide our stations. A couple of our stations even sit on the edge of a black hole's event horizon. Now, can we continue?"

Shepard nodded, still slightly dazed as they continued.

"Of course, we don't expect you to jump straight into the action. You'll have two months to recover and then, assuming there are no complications, we want to send you out," Hill resumed explaining.

"So, is this you trying to hire me?" Shepard asked.

"Only as a consultant. You'll receive a fee from us for your work on our behalf and we will, of course, provide you with the essential equipment for whatever task we give you. In this case, the most important will be the supplying of a ship," Coulson explained.

"For now, rest and recover. You've had a rough year. These will be your quarters for your stay here. You've been granted limited access, equivalent to a Level Three Agent. If you have any questions, ask Coulson. Until next time," Hill concluded as they stopped outside a door.

Having said all she needed to, Hill spun and prowled down the hall.

"She seems a little… on edge," Shepard commented carefully.

"The Deputy Director has a well earned reputation. The nickname "Hardass Hill" is not inaccurate. However, she is among the best there is at what she does and it is a job I don't envy her. Among other things, there is a tablet in there which has my contact details preprogrammed. If you need anything, don't hesitate to get in touch and I'll see what I can do. If you'll excuse me."

Coulson turned and followed his superior down the hallway, leaving Shepard to explore her quarters.

 **Location: The Clinic, Orbit of Sol; Year: 2184**

"Good afternoon, Shepard. How are you feeling?" Coulson greeted as he stepped into her quarters.

"The best I've felt since I Awoke," Shepard responded, referring to her first awakening after her resurrection.

"Glad to hear it. With you being cleared for active duty, we'd like you to get right back into it. Are you up for it?"

Shepard barely hesitated.

"I'm ready."

"Excellent. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your ship."

Coulson led her down numerous hallways, through doors she hadn't been permitted through with her own Clearance Level. Eventually they stepped into a massive hangar, easily a kilometre long and twice that deep, the ceiling barely visible a kilometre above them. Sat before them was a sleek black and grey vessel, two wings slanting slightly downward from where they connected to the slim body of the ship. Two stabiliser fins protruded from the top of each wing, near the connection point, while two smaller fins were attached to the bottom of the ship's nose, one on either side. Three massive engines were visible on the back of the roughly two-hundred metre ship.

"The _XC-993_ _-_ class Stealth Corvette, usually referred to as the Hunter Corvette, is one of our most common ships and one of the most versatile. Designed primarily for stealth, its guns, shields and armours allow it to challenge vessels well above its class, even if they see you coming. However, like most of our ships, its greatest strength is the ability to go unnoticed. Equipped with a full suite of stealth technology, the Hunter Corvette is able to scramble 99% of all known sensors, jam every known communications link, mask its signature and become completely invisible."

Shepard just stared at the ship in awe.

"I hope it will suffice," Coulson commented, bland half-smile on his face.


End file.
